


Never Say Goodbye

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 2- Dribs and Drabs [22]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Last Kiss, Poldark AU, S2 filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: S2 Episode one filler--after Ross leaves Demelza in bed like the "Queen of Sheba" and she finds him chopping wood.Pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing,   
> A real quickie written during a break at work because I needed a distraction.
> 
> I think this is lousy but I couldn't help myself.

Demelza walked out of the house and stood by the gate watching her husband swing the axe towards the unknowing piece of wood.  She had woken up expecting to see Ross still lying next to her, hoping to wrap herself in him once more before he left for Bodmin.  Instead she saw the empty space with only the aroma of their lovemaking and his body left behind.  Rising, she dressed quickly, slipping on her one good petticoat and a worn corset; there was no need to dress fully as she hoped to persuade Ross back to bed for a little while, putting off the inevitable.

Now as she strode towards him, her heart beat a little faster. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the emotions her husband roused in her, or the fear of what was to come.  He met her half way and walked into her embrace.  They grasped at each other, his hands holding her slip of a waist, his thumbs grazing beneath her breast. Demelza clung to his biceps, hoping the strength that she felt would transfer to her and enable her to get through the next few days.  When he reminded her that she would not be coming to Bodmin, she nodded in agreement and hoped Ross believed her. 

He wrapped her in his arms and inhaled her scent, his face buried in her hair.  His arms rubbed her back while hers kneaded the nape of his neck, feeling the tension in his muscles.  She placed a soft kiss on the skin that was revealed by the opening of his shirt.  Ross reacted and pulling Demelza’s head back, searched her face, seeing the beginnings of tears. To push them away he kissed her, hard before sliding his mouth down her neck, latching on to her pulse point and sucking her there, sure to leave a mark. He soothed the area with a kiss, as if to leave a reminder of himself with Demelza.  When he was done, he saw her eyes shining and bright as a smile came to her face.  Demelza took his hand and led him back into the house, up the stairs and into their bedroom again. 

Without waiting for the door to close, she was turned in his arms, her hands working quickly to get him out of his shirt, while his unlaced and pulled open her corset.  If the night before was slow and steady, their movements this morning were frantic and kinetic, knowing they were on borrowed time.  Once her corset and his shirt it the floor, they each worked on getting the rest of their clothing off. Demelza’s petticoat was first, dropping in a pool around her feet. She stepped out of it and pulled Ross towards the bed, not bothering with her shift. She lay back down on the space she left moments early, the bed still warm from their bodies.  He stared down at her, smiling broadly, his love for her radiating past the worry they both felt but were ignoring for now.  Now was all about them and their need to seal their commitment before they were parted.

Ross couldn’t wait any longer.  He fell on top of her while trying to undo his breeches, his boots not a concern of his right now.  Demelza pulled her shift out of the way to accommodate him between her thighs, her body ready to receive him.  Ross settled in the cradle of her pelvis before taking her face in his hands and kissing her. Demelza reciprocated, threading her hands through his hair, keeping him in place, needing to feel his lips on hers for as long as possible. Ross then slid down her body, pulling the shift down and away to expose her breasts as he kissed between them and licked each one before returning to her mouth.  Their fingers linked in connection while his body slipped into hers, encased in her womanhood. 

They watched each other’s face as their bodies moved as one, their breaths mingling.  Ross’s gaze took in every part of Demelza’s face, trying to memorize it.  If fate was to deal him a death sentence the last thing he wanted in his mind’s eye was her beautiful face.  As he moved within in her, each stroke got stronger, binding him to her. Demelza felt the change in his lovemaking and rose to meet the challenge, taking him deeper in her body with each thrust.  Their silence gave way to soft gasps and moans, both knowing the end was near and not wanting to let go.  Demelza pulled Ross’s head down to her, latching her lips to his, her tongue tangling with his, drinking in his taste.  Breaking apart they held their breaths as the both peaked at the same time.  Ross stiffened above Demelza’s rising body, emptying into her in rhythmic spasms as her sheath contracted to receive it.  Within in moments it was over but neither let go. Ross staying inside Demelza for as long as possible as she kept her limbs wrapped around his body, not caring that his weight crushed her to the mattress. After tomorrow she might never feel his presence again.

The realization of that brought on the tears that she had held back while they made love. Now they came in full force, her sobs quietly muffled by his shoulder as she buried her face in his body.  Ross said nothing but rolled them to their sides, letting her cry.  He knew that the tears she shed were not just for their current situation. Demelza was crying for Julia, for him, for the loss of life they thought they had made and lastly for herself.  He knew that if he didn’t return that after a while she would rise again and survive.  Ross wanted to tell her that it wasn’t he who gave her strength; it was the other way around.  Her resilience and ability to forgive made her stronger than he ever could be.  He hoped that he could take that with him to Bodmin. 

Eventually the sobbing ceased and he felt her breathing even out.  Hugging her tightly, he kissed her head while her lips grazed his chest.  Still no words were spoken.  None were needed.  Demelza looked up at her husband and smiled, the redness surrounding her eyes did not detract from her beauty.  Ross had never felt more in love with her as he did at that moment.  Demelza moved to sit up and he reluctantly let go.  Now as she curled her legs underneath her, she scanned his body and seeing the disheveled state he was in, wondered if this was what he was like that night he went to Margaret.  He had told of that incident a year or so into their marriage after she confessed to watching him on the beach. It was one of the first conversations they had where Demelza truly felt like his wife as he shared past experiences with her.  Now they were about to share something else that might not have such a playful ending as romping on the beach.

Ross saw the look on her face and knew she was thinking about their lives, their past and quite possibly the lack of a future.  He knew they needed to discuss that but also knew Demelza well enough that she would avoid the topic at all costs because in her mind he was coming home.  Rising from the bed, she picked up her clothing and started to truly dress for the day.

“Shall I get breakfast?” she asked simply.

“Yes my love,” Ross answered.  “I will be down presently.” 

Smiling brilliantly at him, Demelza left the room humming.  Ross rose and straightened the clothes he still wore. He knew he should wash but didn’t want to remove the scent of his wife from his body just yet.  He redressed in his shirt but now added a waistcoat and stock.  Looking in the mirror he saw the reflection of a man who had mad some reckless choices in his life and might now be paying for them.  Were they worth it?  As he turned to leave the room, he looked down at Julia’s crib and decided yes, some of these impulsive choices were very much worth. Especially the one that waited for him downstairs, who had given him a precious daughter. He closed the door behind him and followed the tune that came from the kitchen. If he could, he would make sure to return to her so they could rebuild their lives and start anew.   

**Author's Note:**

> No worries to those waiting for updates on the other fics. They will be coming soon....this was just something to kill the time.


End file.
